The Diary of Kaname's Silver Love
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: View Kaname's thoughts and feelings as he slowly falls for a broken silver beauty... WARNING Yaoi! Rated M for later chapters. Seme!Kaname Uke!Zero. Please don't read if you don't like boy on boy.
1. Silver on the Horizon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**_

_**Chapter 1: Silver on the Horizon**_

Today was as glorious a day as any other… And I say that with the utmost sarcasm, I assure you.

Aidou was up at five in the afternoon for a start, waffling on about something blatantly stupid and unnecessary.

I briefly recall it had something to do with collecting ancient treasure and scrumptious ice-cream. Oh, god only knows what miraculous clutter he'll haul back to the recesses of his so-called 'room'.

I say room, but the image in my mind tells me pig sty…Hmm…I think I am going to rename it 'cavern of the very stupid'.

So a ruined sleep for all of the night class it was.

I could have fit in a couple more cheeky hours, but no. I was denied that luxury as I am denied many luxuries, but at least I learnt one thing that evening…

I now dislike Aidou's hyper tendencies with every fibre of my being.

Later that night at around 9:00 pm I decided to take a peaceful moon-lit stroll.

It was, after all, Sunday, and so no classes had to thankfully be attended.

I may be a pure-blood and of royal lineage, but even I dislike the feeling of having to attend lessons.

As I was walking along one of the many stone paths my deep, night-accustomed eyes caught sight of a trace of silver.

Kiryuu-kun was walking towards me in the distance with his head poised to the ground beneath him, and his eyes beat down to match.

His long, silver eyelashes that matched the colour of his hair hung low, acting almost as a shield to protect his hurt and glass-like eyes from witnessing anymore pain that would wrench at his heart.

I had come to acknowledge, recently, that Kiryuu-kun is actually a very fragile person underneath.

I can sense his deep, sorrowful yearning for warmth; for we are tied by a blood bond.

Ever since the broken boy drank from me, I have occasionally been able to sense any flares of anger or desire, presumably when his emotions reached a state which he could no longer control.

I suppose you could say I pity him…

I am, or like to think I am, not entirely heartless, though I have done dreadful things.

My hands are stained with much blood and regret, no water or soap could wash it away now…

But Kiryuu-kun has done nothing wrong, really…

And yet still I treat him like the most sordid dirt.

My spiral of thoughts clouded my awareness of the present, and before I knew it, Kiryuu-kun was less than ten metres in front of me.

It was apparent that he had just snapped out of his own thoughts too, as he snapped his head up quickly and gazed directly into my eyes with much disdain.

For some reason unknown to me, that look really tore at something inside…

As soon as the pale boy had looked, he looked away, and made for the grass on the side of the path we were walking on.

I suppose his aim was to walk around and pass the offending object in his way, that being me, as far away as the situation would allow.

When he did pass by, with his long fringe shadowing his eyes from sight, something inside me clicked.

At that moment, something inside me made me want to stop and grab his snow white hand, and pull him back into an embrace…

But I didn't.

I stopped in my tracks and let him walk on, all the while trembling slightly at the rush of strange and new thoughts.

When I got back to the dorm at around half ten, Ichijou was waiting for me by the main staircase.

He appeared to be reading one of his many manga volumes, most definitely of the yaoi genre, and had an intense, almost perverse look on his face.

When he heard the door click shut as I strolled in out of the darkness, he rapidly shut his book and looked up at the same time, beet red from embarrassment.

'K-kaname, I didn't expect you back so soon! I thought you'd at least be wandering about for another half an hour or so'…

Is what he had said, playing innocent, of course.

He then proceeded to walk towards me, albeit awkwardly as he was trying to conceal his 'questionable' hobby down the back of his trousers, and gave me a whopping great hug.

I complied with less strangulating arms round his back rather than his neck, patting him slightly in thanks for his friendly gesture.

It was an obvious attempt at idly trying to change the subject on his part, but for his sake, I pretended to forget about his yaoi.

It makes no difference to me what he reads anyway, why should it?

Ichijou is my most loyal, best friend after all.

Besides…After what happened earlier with Kiryuu-kun, I have no right to criticize anything…

Later, when the morning sun began to slowly peep its' head up from the lowly horizon, I ascended the main staircase in the night dorm, sliding my hand up against the varnished banister as I did so.

After my meeting with Ichijou I had to deal with a few issues involving the senate and some misbehaving pupils, so it was not a surprise to me when I suddenly felt my legs become woozy and heavy to carry.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, even purebloods get tired and run down from time to time.

Of course, I would never let it seep through for my underlings to notice…

When I reached my room and study the first thing I did was collapse onto my favourite velvet sofa, and began to doze quite sloppily for someone of my stature, but nevertheless, composed to the average commoner.

I began to dream about flawless porcelain skin, beautiful lilac orbs and glossy silver strands…

I fear things may turn topsy-turvy from here on out.

Dear god, I wonder what Yuuki would say?

Still, no matter how loud my inner protests, the image of the broken ex-human Level D vampire refuses to disappear…

At that final thought, my eyes began to shut completely, sleep capturing them and turning them into dreams.

I assure you, ladies and gentlemen, waking up in the morning is going to be a seemingly impossible task…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Amethyst in the Distance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**_

_**Chapter 2: Amethyst in the Distance**_

The following evening I arose predictively later than usual, giving me little time to change into my uniform and prepare myself for the upcoming classes. Monday. How…_Pleasant…_

The first _exciting_ event of the day was that of Ichijou knocking on my door out of consideration for my punctuality. Oh, _thank you_ Ichijou… For if I am ever to turn up late I know now that it would result in the equivalent of a bomb exploding… Of course.

This was then followed by my usual crowd of followers, Aidou being the most audible, gathering round my door asking Ichijou whether I was in a fit state or not…

My answer, ladies and gentlemen, is no, I am not. But thank you for wondering…

The time then arose to open up the colossal building-sized doors and smile blindly at all the cheering girls' faces. Hysterical, the lot of them. I am almost certain some of them skip dinner just to come and greet us.

However, there was one plus side to this daily exchange process of dorms using the academy…

As much as I knew the squealing girls would be there, I also knew that Kiryuu-kun would be there, oh so reluctantly fulfilling his prefect duties assigned to him.

As soon as the doors were fully open and the predictable mass amount of screaming washed over us, I locked my eyes onto my target.

There, standing as still as the most perfect sculpture, was Kiryuu-kun.

His gorgeous, amethyst eyes shimmered as he gazed across the pathway into the distant trees, his head slightly dipped to one side.

It was when the soft breeze started to play with his graceful locks that I became aware of my surroundings again.

Apparently my feet had decided to do a little walking of their own free will, and had attempted to make their way towards the boy…

I understand the level of admiration he unknowingly makes me feel about him as much as you do, feet of mine, but still!

...I really must re-educate myself in the art of controlling one's self. It's hardly my fault though. How was I to guess that a rare, snow-kissed beauty would make themselves known to me? What's more, he hasn't the faintest clue of how I adore him so…

After my long train of thoughts came to a close for the time being, Zero appeared to have snapped out of his own seemingly nonchalant daydream, and immediately started shouting at all of the hyper girls to; 'step back a bit or be warned!'…

As soon as the young females had obeyed his straight-laced commands out of fright rather than respect, Kiryuu-kun whipped his head back round towards the door we vampires were stood at, and his magnificent lavender hues immediately intercepted my deep chocolate ones.

As soon as he realised I was staring back at him, his features turned even more hostile. His thin eyebrows knitted together into a frown, and his delicately shaped eyes closed simultaneously.

When Kiryuu-kun's head then turned slightly towards the opposite direction, I knew that was the end of any connection or contact shared between the two of us, for the rest of the day.

Nevertheless, this is probably a good example of another reason why I admire Kiryuu-kun so much…

It's his sense of bravery. No other being has ever shown so much scorn or disdain towards my physical person before…

They may choose to scorn me behind my back, but never to my physical presence. Not even noble vampires.

But Kiryuu-kun, who is only a mere ex-human Level D vampire, on the boarder of becoming a level E at any time, does not have a care in the world of how other people view him, and will express his views towards other people openly whether they think he has a right to or not…

Does he not understand that a vampire such as me, of my level, could approach him freely at any time and do away with him?

Yes, of course he knows… But please don't tell me he longs for such an unfortunate end to meet him… Surely your existence, which is so fragile yet enlightening to me, is worth more than that?... Please tell me I am correct, _Zero_...

All of a sudden something yet again snapped me out of my thoughts. I have begun to realise that thinking takes up the largest part of my existence…

I discovered, not to my entire surprise, that it was Yuuki who had so politely called my name from the side of the pathway, and was now looking at me with big, owlish eyes.

'Oh, Yuuki, good morning. Thank you once again for all your hard work'.

I had said to her, in which she had given her thanks, followed by a slight shade of pink working its' way onto her cheeks.

Ah, yes… Her love and adoration for me is always very evident. She is a sweet girl and will always be very precious to me. How can she not be? Yuuki was born into this world to become my fiancée. It is my duty as a noble pureblood to return her love. I could never hurt her…

Yes… My _duty_…

As myself and my fellow vampires made a start at walking down the pathway towards the academy building, I couldn't help but feel something was compelling me to look back.

I stopped for a brief moment and turned my head to look at Kiryuu-kun's heavenly face once more. I then closed my eyes and took my leave.

When we entered the academy building the headmaster, Cross Kaien, was waiting by one of the winding stairwells.

He greeted us all and then handed some papers over to me, all the while briefly explaining how they should be filled in and that he would like them returned to him in his office as soon as possible.

I accepted them quite uncaringly, as such is my tiresome role as a leading noble vampire…

When we got to the classroom we would be receiving lessons in, we all sat in our usual places. I took my seat by the window at the front, in front of the vice dorm leader and my best friend, Ichijou.

He began to whisper something about Yuuki looking 'cute as usual' today, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I really don't know what to think about things anymore. Look at what you have done to me, Kiryuu-kun…

Just as I was thinking about said Kiryuu-kun, the corner of my eye caught something moving outside through the window I was sitting next to.

As if right on cue, the aforementioned boy was walking back towards the sun dorm with his hands in his pockets, later than everyone else. I always reckoned he didn't care much for the company of others.

I leaned my hand on my chin and continued to watch the lone figure walk alone in the dark. Part of me wished I was there walking next to him…

I thought about turning my head back to focus on the teacher, whom had arrived at some point in time, I just wasn't inclined to notice.

I had indeed almost averted my eyes as Kiryuu-kun was furthering himself away from my line of sight, but then, in that precise moment, he stopped walking and instead clutched at his throat, coughing!

My head rose quickly from its' place on my hand, and my heart started to beat a little faster.

As I was just about to decide what to do, Kiryuu-kun made a detour and dashed across a small patch of grass into some trees. The place he had run to was a heavily wooded area, and was definitely not in the direction of the sun dorm.

Thanks to Kiryuu-kun's sudden actions there, my mind was made up. I stood up quite swiftly and made an excuse to the teacher about my probable absence. I told him and the rest of the night class that there were some urgent matters that needed attending to, and not to worry about it.

Although the teacher did indeed look a little perturbed, he could not object my pureblood stature.

I made a hurried exit, and left the class in silence.

Little did I know, Ichijou had seen everything I had…

Within a couple of minutes I found myself walking very briskly towards the area of woodland that Kiryuu-kun had so recklessly dived into.

There was no doubt in my mind that his earlier actions were due to a fit of discomfort, to say the least…

I delved deeper into the woods and brushed past tree after tree, trying my best not to stand on any noisy twigs that could have alerted or frightened the boy into running off somewhere else just as deserted and highly…_Annoying_…

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long until I stumbled upon a rather large trunk, with a certain someone slumped against the bottom of it.

Now, it wasn't an uncommon sight; that being Kiryuu-kun _slumped_ somewhere, but it wasn't the most pleasant either.

I took my time to examine the area by his side, as he was facing the same direction I was and so could not see me. His senses were probably acting haywire as well, so it was no wonder he hadn't figured out I was behind him.

My dark eyes located a few small blood tablets scattered about the dirt, which had escaped their case after their owner had most probably rejected them.

I could hear him wheezing and moaning, so it was obvious to me that his body could still not accept the blood tablets.

As his pale hand clawed at the ground out of pain and frustration, my first thought was _poor thing. _

My second thought, was he must be _starving…_

After a little while Kiryuu-kun began to shuffle more, and slowly found the strength to turn his body round a tad, only to see…

His eyes immediately widened and his mouth hung open a bit to not only pant out of pain, but also to bare his aching fangs at me.

'What the hell do you think you're doing-…here? Go away Kuran, and take your mockery elsewhere! I really d-don't-…need this right-!'

After he had aggressively stuttered those shaken words at me, I stopped thinking logically and just lunged at him.

My hand forcefully slapped itself against the boy's chest, and quite roughly shoved him back against the tree even further.

He worries me… This boy worries me with his stupidity and the seriousness of his condition.

Kiryuu-kun struggled against my hold on him as he grabbed my arm that was connected to his chest.

It was there that I told him to cease his indignant protests and ramblings. Furthermore, I insisted that he was in a bad state and needed to calm down.

I then proceeded to make an excuse, as pathetic as I am, that he could harm the pupils if he remains the way he is, and that would cause multiple problems for me as a dorm leader.

Kiryuu-kun…Don't you see that I am worried for you?... Of course you don't. Absurdity, Kuran Kaname...

Even after my attempts at making him see sense, Kiryuu-kun angrily refused to comply, and snapped my hand away.

Thus I was back to square one…

Now, what I should have done, ladies and gentlemen, so as to not raise any suspicious questions, was just to leave the boy there and let him get over his inner bodily battle in his own way; albeit, painfully…

However, that was not the case in this situation. I foolishly let my emotions take over.

All my heart was telling me to do was to snatch him from his place on the ground, and take him somewhere safe. But to do that, I would've had to stop Kiryuu-kun from struggling.

Thus, my solution was known.

As a result of my musings, I placed my left hand beside Zero's head, and sent a minute shock to his system.

It is a power that is very simple to perform and master. All it takes, is control… Basically, its effects work the same as when a vampire erases someone's memories of an event, except it just puts someone to sleep, and leaves their memories perfectly intact.

With the deed done and Kiryuu-kun's head hanging low in slumber, I proceeded to scoop the silver-haired boy up into my arms, his head cosily tucked into the crook of my neck as I did so.

My next plan of action was to store Kiryuu-kun safely in my room in the moon dorm.

I ran back through the vast and confusing woodland, Kiryuu-kun in tow, and made my way towards the moon dormitory building, all the while taking precaution of any night-time walkers and watchful eyes.

The first thing I did when I arrived at my room, hopefully unseen as far as I was aware, was lay Kiryuu-kun on my four-poster bed.

I gazed down at him, admiring every aspect of his very being, and stroked a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes.

His silken, silver hair was splayed out, which looked divine against the already pale bedding.

My eyes flickered down towards his lips, looking moist, shiny, and _oh so_ edible…

I could tell that my thoughts were being intercepted by guilty lust and passion, so I sullenly bit my own lip to stop my yearning. In that moment, I felt so compelled to make contact. But alas, I resisted, much to my own disappointment…

After fetching a blanket and laying it over the boy gently, I retreated towards my spacious, dark wooden desk, and got on with the paperwork Cross Kaien had assigned to me.

As I was answering many questions put to me about the improvements that could be made for the academy, I heard an almost inaudible moan escape Kiryuu-kun's lips.

I turned my head towards him and watched amusedly as he fidgeted slightly in his sleep, and then settled again.

The corners of my mouth perked upwards into a small smile. He really was such a delightful boy…

After I had completed all that was assigned to me, I stood up, enveloped the paperwork that the headmaster required, and went to turn all the main lamps off. However, I made sure to keep one candle lit on the bedside table next to Kiryuu-kun, in case he woke up while I was away.

I also made sure to leave a note, reading;

'_You were exhausted' –Kaname_

Said note was placed on my desk for Kiryuu-kun to read, again, in case he woke up.

After that was all taken care of, I decided to head for the Academy building and drop off the envelope containing all the paperwork into the Headmaster's office.

I then proceeded onward down the corridors, to resume my late night classes.

When I entered the classroom the whole of the night class turned to face me and stood up from their seats out of respect.

'Welcome back, Kaname-sama. Did you take care of everything you needed to?'

Asked the teacher upon my arrival. I replied 'yes' and thanked him for allowing my sudden absence.

I made for my seat and at the same time caught Ruka's concerned face looking at my calm one. I raised my hand up a little for her, to mutely reassure her that everything was okay, and smiled gently.

My eyes didn't fail to see Kain look away in frustration.

Ichijou also kept his eyes fixed on my features until I was sat in my seat, and looking out of the window once again; this time, in silent contentment…

That night had been made up of many surprising incidents, there was no doubt in my mind about that.

I started to daydream yet again about Kiryuu-kun, and his extravagant features that captured me so…

Part of me wished that he would still be there, asleep on my bed looking brilliant, when the time came for everyone to depart back to the moon dorm…

Little did I know, that Kiryuu-kun had already started to arise from his well-deserved slumber…

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys, for reviewing! =') I felt so loved! They really do motivate me! Well the main thing I just wanted to say is, thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it =) On to chapter two then!**

**Oh, and by the way! What Kaname says about his ****duty… He means that it is his ****role ****to love her, even though she doesn't know that yet, but it doesn't necessarily mean he****wants to love her like that. ****I'm making him have ****no choice ****because I'm cruel! Sorry Kanameee~ I love you really. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm writing this as the characters were in the actual story of VK ****earlier ****E.G. Yuuki isn't a vampire and Zero still can't digest tablets.**

**Thanks once again for reading! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, I ****love ****reading your reviews so much! x**


	3. Pale as the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer- I do not own VK.**_

_**A/N: **_**Content of this chappie- Obviously, Kaname x Zero, but at one point there is some Shiki x Rima, so I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing, but it is only literally included for a second, and it is vital that Kaname sees them as….well….it gives him an excuse to ramble more**** haha. ****Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 3- Pale as the Moonlight**_

The time arose for everyone, including myself, to depart back to the moon dorm.

Lessons were finally at an end, and as I stood up from my seat to make a swift stride for the classroom door, something very peculiar presented itself within me…

A new feeling…

One I may or may not have experienced before.

If I had, it was far too long ago for me to remember in any case…

Excitement…Longing…Desire…

These new feelings buzzed within me.

And they weren't the typical feelings forced upon oneself with the overpowering aid of lust.

These feelings were a mix, but mainly, I truly believe I was just happy at the thought of seeing Kiryuu-kun…

…Even though I knew he would most probably not be residing in my room when I got there.

Why is it?

As far as I am concerned, none of the previous events of this night had changed anything between the relationship that Kiryuu-kun and I shared…

At least, not for him anyway…

So why do I feel this alive?

Why is it?

_Why _is it, Kiryuu-kun?

Approximately ten minutes later, I had made it to the moon dorm, albeit with great difficulty as Aidou was practically hanging off me with adoration, and Ichijou was hounding me with many annoying questions.

He has, for _some_ reason, got the idea into his little blonde head that I do not seem inclined to love Yuuki as a fiancé as much as I should do…

…Or something along those lines…

Oh Ichijou…

Ichijou, Ichijou, _Ichijou_…

…How right you are in thinking that.

_Here_, have a gold _star_.

When I snapped out of my uncontrollable thoughts, that I am willing to bet will never cease to ramble, I found myself already standing outside my door…

Ah, then I must have somehow managed to ascend the long, winding staircase at some point in time then.

As long as I didn't trip, how I achieved it is of no matter to me.

I am, after all, not the most alert of people I have to admit.

My tendency to doze is shocking…

And yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am shamelessly rambling again.

Thoughts, Kuran Kaname, thoughts!

When I finally pulled myself together, for a second time in the space of about three minutes, I reached for the doorknob, and gave it a slight turn so I could step inside.

I stood in the doorway and gazed around the room, until my eyes hurriedly locked onto my four-poster bed.

My heart clenched, but then quickly sunk.

All that was there was a blanket; the same one I draped over the boy, almost definitely roughly discarded, for it was lying in a heap by its' lonesome.

I walked further into the room, and was about to turn to close the door when I froze in place.

My senses knowingly heightened, and my fangs instinctually lengthened themselves.

One second, maybe two, and my tenseness died down dramatically, as I already knew it was him…

Then, unsurprisingly, I felt something rapidly grip at the back of my neck.

Kiryuu-kun had obviously hidden behind the door, so that when I had opened it, I hadn't noticed him straight away.

As soon as I had made sense of this discovery, Kiryuu-kun used his hand that was latched onto the back of my neck to swivel my entire body round, so that I was facing him.

He then proceeded to ram his very being into me until I was pinned up against the wall in my room, directly opposite to the doorway I had entered through only a matter of minutes ago.

The look on Kiryuu-kun's face that greeted me once I had brashly regained my posture was a brutal one…

His thin eyebrows knitted downwards in complete fury, followed by the grinding sound of clenched teeth escaping from behind the barrier that was Kiryuu-kun's full, pale lips.

To any mere individual, the sight may have been quite worrying, or frightening even, depending on the person…

To me, however, it only added emphasis to the sheer beauty of the boy's lustful features…

At that moment the realisation of how close Kiryuu-kun actually was to me sunk in.

I watched intently at how his chest rose a little and then fell, in a continuous cycle, as his grip on my left shoulder that I had only just become aware of, tightened.

He was nothing shorter than a spectacle up close…

This boy, was absolutely mesmerizing…

My time of silent yet pleasurable observation did not last long, however…

It didn't take long before Kiryuu-kun executed his rage into words; loud ones at that…

'Kuran! Why? Why did you bring me here, to your room, of all places? I was absolutely fine!'

_Unfortunately, it didn't appear to look that way, my love…_

'I was dealing with it! You just had to interfere didn't you?'

_I was worried about you…_

'If you want to put on a mask and play _supremely perfect pureblood_ every day for the rest of your life, then fine, just don't involve me next time!'

_This was never about my image…_

'I don't know why you've been following me around recently, but you have to stop it! I'm sick of you, I can't stand you, and I don't want to be a part of any shit you cook up either! I don't care if it's for Yuuki's sake, she doesn't give a damn about me anyway. Just stop screwing me around!'

…

'…_I WANT-!'_

Out of nowhere, amongst Kiryuu-kun's dramatic, hurtful rants and my flaring emotions, those two words poured out of my lungs…

…'I want'…

_What do I want? _

_Kiryuu-kun?_

_And what are the chances of obtaining him?_

…_You are a pathetic fool Kuran Kaname…_

After those words had past my lips, my hands reached forward until they met with each of Kiryuu-kun's cheeks.

I then trailed off, and spoke no more, instead choosing to change the subject.

I had to deal with the most pressing matter at hand; that being cooling off Kiryuu-kun's fire.

I eventually managed to inform the impulsive beauty that he was in dire need of some well-deserved rest, as he was painfully struggling with himself due to starvation.

The anger portrayed in Kiryuu-kun's eyes flared once again, but before he could erupt for a second time, I carried on talking.

What I chose to do at this point, was offer him a deal, of sorts…

Said deal went as such;

_**Should the starving boy ever feel highly ravenous and in need of immediate sustenance, then he is to present himself to me at once, preferably in my room, where I will allow him to drink from my neck at will until he is fully replenished. **_

_**In return, he is not to harm any individuals unintentionally or deliberately; including Yuuki, other students, teachers, or anyone else outside the academy.**_

Those were my terms and conditions which I presented to him.

Of course, if he harmed anybody it would create quite a problem for me, what with the senate and the vampire hunters' society all on my toes at every waking hour.

However, because I am somewhat of a menace, my real reasons for offering this deal to him were for extremely personal gains.

After all, I wouldn't want the one I cherished so enormously writhing in pain, now would I?

And this deal gave me the pleasure of his company, so I refuse to believe it could be a bad thing in my book…

A few hours later I sat quite soundly at my desk, finishing off various reports and details that needed to, yet again, be handed in to the headmaster…

Kiryuu-kun had long since gone, clearly annoyed and unsettled about the deal I offered him as he paced out of my room with no delay.

Really now…

Were the terms so difficult to accept?

The silly boy… Obviously this is about pride and his hatred for vampires.

Even if that is true, you shouldn't hate _yourself_, Kiryuu-kun…

After all, what is there to hate?

After finishing the leftover paperwork, I headed for the academy building to hand it over to Cross Kaien.

On my way I happened to pass my cousin, Shiki Senri, and his girlfriend Rima, who were sitting quite contently on a bench.

Before they sensed my presence I was quite sure they were kissing, as Shiki's head was dipped quite delicately towards hers.

When they realised I was approaching, however, they quickly stopped, and then stood up in unison to greet me as I passed by.

Even when they knew they had been caught by me they looked unfazed…

That's just like those two I suppose…

I thought they looked most perfect together, though I have to say, I felt a little jealous at their ability to openly show off their relationship, even if they hadn't meant to be seen.

Kiryuu-kun…

Will you and I ever act in such a way, I wonder?

Then, all of a sudden, it happened…

Not long after I had walked past my cousin, I began to feel a weak yet noticeable sensation growing within my veins…

As it slowly grew stronger, it became more and more familiar…

_Hunger, desire, lust, uncontrollable urges…_

And that was when I smelt the blood…

Yuuki's blood...

At that point my body jump-started on its' own, and my legs hurriedly carried me to the doors of the academy building.

Once inside, I scooted up the first flight of stairs until I reached a vast and dimly-lit corridor.

As I continued to sprint down it, my mind began to figure everything out…

What I bet, no, what I knew, was that Kiryuu-kun had very foolishly, out of his own pain and confusion, bitten Yuuki and attempted to drink from her.

I knew this from the bubbling feeling that boiled within my blood stream.

Even though the last time Kiryuu-kun drank from me was long in the past, the one-sided blood bond we share would never fade, no matter how faint my senses of his emotions may get…

As soon as he breathed in her scent, I knew what he was after and what he would do to get it.

There is, after all, only so much an ex-human vampire can take before going completely mad from the pain…

After rushing through a collection of seemingly identical corridors, I finally reached one where the smell of blood was the strongest.

Sure enough, as I turned the corner, I could see Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki at the end of it.

The headmaster also made himself known, as I witnessed him frantically trying to separate the two students.

At last, I got close enough to intervene, and stepped in with no time to spare.

The only option was to roughly grab Kiryuu-kun by the back of his hair and shove him into the nearest wall.

_Sweet payback, my dear angel, though I didn't mind it all when you did it…_

As soon as the separation was accomplished, I firmly ordered Cross Kaien to carry Yuuki into the infirmary room, while I had a few stern words with the culprit…

As Yuuki was scooped up into the Chairman's arms after having collapsing to the floor beforehand, she looked at me sadly and regrettably.

Despite this, she still managed to announce that she was fine, and warned me not to be too harsh on Kiryuu-kun.

Me?

Harsh on Kiryuu-kun?

Oh no, no, _no_ my sweet girl…

The only way in which I would ever act harshly towards him is if we engaged in-…..

Ah…Excuse me, how_ perverse_ of me…

Though a favourable fantasy, I must admit…

What turned my attention back to the subject of my aforementioned fantasy, was the slight sting of nails being embedded in my hand and arm, accompanied with general, naïve struggling.

I gave the struggling fiasco a look which practically screamed;

'There is no way you will ever break out from my hold over you, ever'…

Ironically, as soon as I confirmed out of the corner of my eye that the chairman and Yuuki had left the scene, I released the grip I had on Kiryuu-kun's hair, and the pressure I had against his neck with my bicep which held him in place.

Instead, I gently cuddled his silver head into the crook of my neck, and started to stroke it with my free hand in a soothing manner.

I whispered into his ear to settle down and to take deep, slow breaths…

At first, there was no immediate reaction out of him, so I could only assume he was surprised at my strange actions.

I could feel the bloody colour in his eyes gradually fade back to hints of their original lilac.

However, as soon as the purple had a chance to wash through, the bloody red colour returned again, this time twice as deep.

My guess is this happened because he had sensed the veins in my neck which contained pure blood, as his head was situated so close.

Not to my surprise, he started struggling again, and this time went a level further; so as to roar and then shove me away with all the force he could muster.

The last trace I saw of him as I turned my head was him sprinting down the same corridor I had.

His intention was to most probably sprint out of the school as well…

Experience got the better of me, so I decided not to follow him this time…

Shortly after the event and after checking in the infirmary to confirm Yuuki's state of health, I wearily returned back to my room in the moon dorm.

It had been an extremely long day, with many tantalizing emotions thrown into the air, upsetting the ordinary balance of things…

Why can't I behave like a proper noble and lust after the person I am _supposed_ to lust after?

I'm sure I would if Yuuki wasn't so plain and Kiryuu-kun wasn't so breath-taking…

Though it isn't his fault that he is silently beautiful…

To make matters worse, the sun was coming up, all to quickly at that, and I still felt that many matters hadn't been dealt with correctly when they should have been.

Then, to add to the drama of everything, there was a timid knock at my door…

All I wanted to do was to crawl into the safety of my soft, warm bed, and go to sleep.

Why did there have to be a knock at my door, couldn't it wait until morning?

All of these fuzzy thoughts of sleep, however, vanished, when none other than Kiryuu-kun slipped quietly through my door; a shy yet reluctant expression worn on his face…

I was in awe…

I honestly did not know what to say, let alone think, so I just settled with the standard question…

_I asked him what he wanted._

…

At first Kiryuu-kun just stood there, his eyes shadowed by his fringe.

He then slowly began walking towards me, where I was sitting at my desk…

When he finally reached me, he chose to slump unceremoniously next to my chair, and then admitted feebly;

'…_I want-…'_

'…_I __**need-…**__'_

After uttering those small, quivering remarks, all I could do was gaze sadly upon the young, broken male…

I then proceeded to slowly lean in towards the boy…

**To be continued… **

**A/N: Phew, that took a lot out of me, again XD If you have time, please review, as I love to read your comments and know what you thought, but if not, don't worry 'bout it, as long you as you enjoyed the read. ****Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Crimson in the Waking

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**_

_**Chapter 4- Crimson in the Waking**_

'…_I want-…'_

'…_I need-…'_

_After uttering those small, quivering remarks, all I could do was gaze sadly upon the young, broken male…_

_I then proceeded to slowly lean in towards the boy…_

* * *

As I leaned in towards the hunter's mystically beautiful features, I brought one finger up and used it to raise his chin slightly.

I thinned my eyes at him with both approval and reassurance, and then proceeded to strip my upper body of my academy blazer.

Slowly, I undid the top two buttons of my black shirt, which was revealed once my blazer had been tossed aside, exposing my cream-coloured neck.

I didn't take my eyes off the boy sitting in front of me, taking in his every expression.

It was as if he was entranced by my mere shedding of fabric; something that I hadn't expected of the younger…

However, when his expression turned to one of uncertainty, I reconsidered, and decided that his fixed gaze on my hands was probably just something to focus on whilst he struggled with his inner desires.

Inner desires… I felt as though I could laugh.

Because in the end, that's just what I really want him to be struggling with isn't it?

I then snapped out of my never-ending array of inner musings and took another look at Kiryuu-kun.

He looked wary… As if he was afraid of doing the very thing he came here to do.

A smiled slightly and spoke in a husky tone;

'It is alright… I condone you to drink'.

Kiryuu-kun seemed to snap his head up a tad at the sound of my voice, but as soon as his ears registered what I said, he scowled inwardly and looked to the side.

Oh, how typical of you… Do you not think I can predict that childish behaviour of yours by now?

Really Kiryuu-kun… It is rather pathetic, not to mention unsightly.

But…

I suppose there is always time to _educate_ you...

…By _any_ means necessary…

After a little while of scowling and hesitant glances in an attempt to remain 'manly', the ex-human gained enough confidence and sense to face me again.

Slowly but surely, he placed his hands on the tops of my thighs, making them burn from the contact as he did so.

Well… It was a start…

My heart began to thump a little faster against my chest, but when the boy suddenly pushed his body up against mine to reach the side of my neck, it pounded at a much faster rate, and my palms glistened slightly with sweat.

I looked down at his face by my neck out of the corner of my eyes, and watched intensely as his own orbs turned a deep crimson from taking in the sight of all my veins; pumped to the brim with pureblood.

My ears tensed up by a fraction, due to Kiryuu-kun's breathing turning heavier with need.

Being a creature of the night gives we vampires certain assets, like sensitive hearing, highly-improved vision and incredible speed, to name a few…

So as you can imagine, Kiryuu-kun's erotic huffs did more than just fill my ears…

In the next second though, the boy's breathing was the last thing on my mind.

His shiny, pale lips which I imagined claiming so many times, travelled dangerously close to the skin of my neck.

I felt his hot and silky breath wash over me, like a warm flurry of snow settling and wrapping me up tight…

My body tingled and ached for more.

I was so dangerously close to grabbing his hair and attacking his lips with my own that I had to dig my nails into the arm of my chair…

Then, a hand that was melting one of my thighs lifted, and was instead gently place on the other side of my neck for better support.

Ah yes… The feed.

I had forgotten about that…

At the same time, one of his fangs teasingly grazed the surface of my flesh, and my eyes thinned in anticipation as a response.

Since I reckoned the boy could wait no longer to quench his thirst, I brushed any loose strands of hair away from my neck with my nails, and held them in place behind my head.

I then lopped my head to the opposite side of Kiryuu-kun's face, and stretched my neck out towards his more.

Finally, he pressed down with his fangs, and pierced me deeply; his eyes closed tight and his eyebrows furrowed with seriousness.

Small beads of blood that formed on entry trickled down my neck all the way to my collarbone, where they made a little puddle and balanced there.

The pain, I found, was charming, and very welcome…

Gulping was what filled my ears after that…

Gulping, and sharp intakes of air when oxygen was required…

I just sat very still, with my head and neck in their fixed positions, allowing the boy to fill his mouth with as much of my blood as he so wished.

Well… At least this was one way in which I would be inside him…

I tensed.

The very thought was almost ridiculing my own circumstance, and it drove me batty!

At that point I chose to exhale calmly, and carefully peeked to look at the silvery wisps of hair moving about; their owner lapping up all that was good of me…

I silently let go of the hair I was holding out of the way, and brought it down to cradle Kiryuu-kun's head.

I pushed slightly, willing him to continue, and he hummed against my skin as a result.

I licked my lips in pleasure…

All of a sudden, the intake of blood slowed, until his gulping steadily came to a standstill.

I watched as he opened his eyes timidly, leaving them half-lidded, before pulling his fangs out of me.

As he did so, I was sure to stifle a gasp, and was also sure to keep my hand where it was; supporting his pretty head…

Kiryuu-kun seemed to be intrigued by the wound he had made, and then did something I didn't expect him to…

He closed his eyes again, and tantalizingly dragged his slick tongue over the two holes; one, three, maybe four times!

I stared at him in awe, and began to gently fist at the ends of his silver hair.

The boy then pulled back, and made a turn of his head and shuffled his feet as if to leave…

However, when his head jolted to a halt due to my fingers entangled in his fine locks, he looked up at me; his expression a mixture of shame and angered panic.

'Oi! W-what's the big idea Kuran-?'

'Did you _enjoy_ your early breakfast, Kiryuu-kun?'

I cut him off before he could ask me anymore aggravating questions, and instead asked him one of my own; though more rhetorical and patronizing I have to admit…

I grabbed at his wrist and leaned in close to his face as I did so, my eyes locked on his, and one side of my lips slightly raised in a smirk.

My lips brushed past his cheek and lingered by his ear in close proximity.

'I do hope you'll be coming back for more shortly'…

And with that teasing, whisper of a wish, Kiryuu-kun sternly pushed at my chest to create distance between us, and with eyes as wide as an owl's, scampered out of the door in fury.

Alas, I hadn't been expecting anything less…

I can simply never get bored of teasing and testing and twisting and turning his patience.

Many people would probably think I were an idiot, torturing myself like this…

Maybe I am…

But, ladies and gentlemen, there is an art to winning one's affection.

And believe you me, I intend to master it.

With that stubborn thought lingering in my mind, I stripped myself of every remaining piece of clothing, and slipped into some silky pyjamas.

I then proceeded to settle into my bed, and blew out every last candle that were on my bedside tables.

I didn't want a spec of light to so much as peek into my line of sight.

With my room now pitch black and silent, I let the darkness envelope me whilst I gazed at the ceiling, putting me at ease.

I threw a lazy arm over my eyes and breathed softly through my mouth.

…I will get him

…I will get him

Sleep then took over my weary body; my eyes fluttering to a final close, and my breathing no longer audible.

…I will…

_**To be continued…**_

…**Hoh hoh hoh.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't as long my lovely readers! –sad face-**

**And as I have already said, you can't imagine how sorry I am for the very late update. I haven't given up on this fic, I promise you. Real life just made itself very loud and clear for a few months, and I got distracted and blah blah blah- No excuse at all XD**

**Thank you so much to all of you that are still sticking with it, and to those of you who have sent me some incredibly heart-warming reviews in the past! I love to read them, and they really do encourage me- In fact, a review I received recently encouraged me to right this chapter –laughs-. So, if you have the time, please do review to tell me what you think, thank you so so much! Also, thank you to those who added this to your favs in the past!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, sorry it wasn't as long…**

**Thanks so much for reading xxx**


	5. Glass for a Heart

**Chapter 5- Broken Glass for Broken Heart**

It feels… Too good.

Taking me all in like that… It's…

"_N-nn…Ah!"_

Purple eyes and silver hair gleaming before me.

The very person of my desires, pleasuring me, taking me into his perfect mouth…

"_K-Kiryuu-kun..."_

If this is a dream, I shall quietly take pleasure in strangling someone of my choice.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

…What is that confounded racket?

I am trying to immerse myself in the feeling of deep-throating my- Oh bloody hell… The moon is out isn't it?

Damn and blast.

And so the day started out terribly.

Not only was I late, I also had a splitting headache, which is uncommon in vampires, let me tell you..

Luca insisted I must be significantly stressed as she stood by my door with Seiren; who had come to check on my plans for the day.

I cannot abandon my post as dorm leader. What sort of impression would that give off?

No, no... I shall proceed with my scheduled lessons as per usual.

As the two vampires left I changed my shirt and did half of the buttons up.

I then drew back the curtain so as to see out into the courtyard.

By the Moon Dorm gate stood Yuuki on her prefect duties, as well Kiryuu-kun with a sour expression on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

Just as I did so however, the person who earned such a smile turned his head in my direction, and gazed directly at me.

I stared back; my expression emotionless and still, but my heart pounding uncontrollably.

I thought back to the forge of our blood bond and the short-lived intimate moment we shared- if you can even call it that…

I placed a hand on the window without thinking about it, feeling eager...

He looked away within a second; the expression on his face angrier than before.

And still, all I could do was stare.

I thinned my eyes a little, out of frustration I presume, until Yuuki spotted me and started waving.

I forced a smile in front of my clenched teeth, before drawing the curtain harshly and stepping back into the darkness on my room.

When I got to the classroom, everyone was already seated, but as soon as one of my feet stepped over the line of the door, every vampire stood up and bowed at my presence.

I raised my hand for them to sit with a gentle smile.

Sitting at my desk by the window had its benefits however, no matter how dreary the classroom.

Here I could ponder my thoughts and piece together my inner jigsaws.

It was perfect for self-reflection, and for blocking out the teacher's droning voice.

As class came to an end, my thoughts still lingered over the arousing dream I had.

Ahh, a dream…

I seem to remember dream-thinking that if all of that wasn't real and subsequently came to a close then I would strangle someone of my choice. But who…

I stood from my seat and nudged Ichijou at the desk behind mine to wake up, before passing by the front of the class.

"Aidou… Come and see me in my office later. I have an important assignment for you".

Aidou stood from his seat with a loud clang. Honestly…

"As you wish, Kaname-sempai!"

…Aidou it is then.

After lessons I decided to sit with my underlings in the dorm lounge.

It was in the early hours of the morning, and all seemed to be peaceful.

My cousin and his partner Rima sat on the sofa opposite, sleeping against each other after having devoured an impressive amount of cake.

Luca persistently tried to get my attention whilst Ichijou clung to my arm like a baby, but I couldn't bring myself to address them…

My mind has been occupied for a while now.

It is like my very thoughts have been cast under a spell; binding them to one thing only and throwing them into a cage without a key.

Oh Kiryuu-kun, what have you done to me?...

Later still, at around half two in the morning I recollected myself and tried to consider some complex things, such as moving.

I stretched my limbs ever so slightly, but stopped completely when I felt a weight pressed against my side.

I turned my head to find strands of light blonde hair flayed against me; it's owner sound asleep.

Ahh, Ichijou.. Sometimes you really are too carefree for your own good. But of course I'll always allow this.

I would never tell him so, but my best friend can be quite adorable at times, I find…

After stretching his sleeping body out on the sofa, followed by draping it over with a blanket, I ascended the grand staircase yet again, and headed for my room.

It sounds rather silly, but part of me wished I would open the door to find Kiryuu-kun waiting in there.

Waiting for me…

Waiting for my blood…

I grit my teeth at that thought.

Just my blood… My accursed blood that every vampire saw, pumping through my veins like precious liquid gold, before they even saw _me._

It is tiresome…

I'm tired.

I took my time in stripping myself of my uniform, folding and then laying each piece at the end of my bed.

Of course, he hadn't been waiting behind the doors.

That's just wishful thinking Kaname.

Stepping into the shower felt melancholy.

I usually enjoy my showers. They provide me with comfort and peace…

Today however, proved opposite.

My head felt heavy as the water turned hot.

I felt the need to open my eyes, but couldn't do so.

Fatigued.. Worn.. Pained..

I felt weak and limp, as if my body was slowly giving up even standing there.

My senses intensified so as to make up for the lack of energy.

I don't know what's wrong with me…

All of a sudden my throat started to ache, and my eyes stung behind their lids.

I licked at my fangs.

Thirsty…

I felt my heartbeat deepen, while my ears peaked to their maximum capacity, enabling me to hear the blood searing through my veins.

Tossing my head back, I cracked my eyes open a little and parted my lips, watching as the once clear water falling down turned a deep crimson.

Drops of red landed and stained my cheeks.

My breathing seemed to echo all around me, mixing with the steam in the small space.

"Kiryuu-kun"…

I twitched as I slid a thin hand down my torso, towards my arousal.

I felt secluded, frustrated and hungry…

Caressing my erection felt comforting and welcome.

Admittedly, this kind of activity doesn't take up a lot of my time. But at that moment, I felt it was okay to lose myself. Even if just for a small while.

I only wish he were there…

The desire in the pit of my stomach flared immeasurably.

I moved my hand faster; my other fist pressed against the wall.

My lust for the human-turned vampire and my undeniable hunger filled my head to the brim. So full of him, that I could almost _taste_ his blood on my lips; the tangy yet sweet liquid oozing its way down my throat.

After that I released- A whole river of locked up passion freeing itself and making my legs tremble.

I took in deep breaths for a while, shutting my eyes to calm the hallucinations. Amidst my pleasure I was sure I heard a loud crash of sorts, and so carefully stepped out of the shower to investigate.

Oh.. I managed to break the bathroom window…

How impressive of me.

This was one thing I as a pureblood needed to learn to fully control. Having a lot of power can prove very destructive if not tamed…

Slipping a towel round my waist, I moved over to the broken window to inspect the damage.

Completely shattered.

Mm, why not..

This day had not been one of my best days, to say the least…

I need to sort my thoughts out- all my head has been filled with is his face, which clearly has odd effects on me…

Whether these affects are good or bad, ladies and gentlemen, is very debatable.

Another few weeks like this and I will be nothing but a carnivore…

I'll end up eating my best friend for lunch, and that will be quite the opposite of a happy ordeal, I can assure you.

Feeling slightly weary and a tad dizzy, I rested my arms on the frame of the window with my head atop them; not even caring about the pointy broken glass that was scattered there.

My head lolled more to the right, as blood cascaded down the wall outside. I found it to be a pretty sight, as a predator…

I let my eyes slide shut as the night breeze played with my hair.

The trees of the surrounding woods blew delicately in the darkness, while the occasional cat meowed at the stars.

It was peaceful, almost hypnotic, but something still felt out of place.

And then I sensed him; a silver light breaking through amongst the trees, burning red orbs and fangs dripping shamelessly.

My eyes snapped open, and tunnelled through with their acute vision to find him.

The image that met me was an exact match.

For a moment, he looked prepared to lunge forward, but as soon as the intent to do so was there, just as quickly was it that he darted away.

I didn't try to catch him…

Nothing beneficial would come of that.

But I still couldn't stop the tired smirk from shaping on my lips…

"If you want me, Kiryuu-kun, you're going to have to lunge".

_To be continued…_

_Some silly art for this chapter-(You must delete all spaces) __http : / / mello – chaan . deviantart . com / art / Diary – of – Kaname –s – SL – Chapter – 5 - 291950832_

**A/N: Oh my dear me, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block for such a long time, it was awful I tell you, awful! But anyway, I am back now, I hope for long :D I want to say thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and added this to their alert lists etc! I am very, very grateful to you, thank you xxx **

**Ahh, so because Kaname and Zero have a blood bond they can both feel each other's emotions much more. Hmmmm, what have you learnt Kana? Think twice if you are a vampire and want to ejaculate- You may excite more people than just yourself! XD**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you have time please drop a review~! xxx**


	6. Beauty in my Grasp

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor the characters.**_

_**Chapter 6: Beauty in my Grasp**_

A week has passed since my small endeavour with the hungry vampire hunter.

That window still hasn't been fixed... No matter, I shall get Aidou right on it.

This day started rather plainly.

It was the weekend, which meant no classes, but it also meant I had to find some way to amuse myself.

Ichijou casually recommended a trip into town while I was fetching some food, which is how Luca overheard about it, which then passed on to Kain, then Aidou, and then somehow Yuuki.

From this point on I made a note of hugging Ichijou whenever he was about to spout an idea. I find doing this usually makes him putty in your hands. Luckily he is very susceptible to my hugs, or any form of physical contact really…

…I should really wonder about him sometimes.

And so, with many ignored objections on my part, our small group of vampires headed toward the main gates of Cross Academy.

It was there where we met up with Yuuki, and where Luca gave the most foreboding look to Aidou she had ever given due to him inviting her along.

I wasn't so sure it was a good idea for a day class member to come along with us really, considering it was in the evening and would only continue to get darker… But the brunette girl insisted she would be fine with us, and so no objections were voiced.

As I did a quick head count, loud squabbling ensued, resulting in me having Yuuki blow her prefect whistle.

"Kaname-sama, Aidou doesn't have a head, it's just a bucket! So he shouldn't be counted!"

"Ah? Luca! I'll kill you!"

"Rgghh, get off my hair you fiend!"

"Hanabusa…"

"My, my! Ideas I come up with sure do get them excited! Haha!"

I rolled my eyes.

…Children. All of them.

Yuuki eventually asked me why Shiki and Rima hadn't accompanied us, since even Seiren came along to walk with us instead of hiding in a tree, and I explained that they had both been selected by me to hunt three Level E vampires that were causing trouble in the local town.

The very town we were heading to at that point in time in fact. But I assured her, she would be perfectly safe.

Since the orders for Level E hunts come from the Chairman, I assumed Kiryuu-kun had also been _dispatched. _

I pictured him wearing his usual long trench coat, his gun cocked in his hand the usual serious expression worn on his angelic face.

It made me smirk a bit, which I quickly covered up with a small cough.

Well, one thing's for sure.

This trip, ladies and gentlemen, would certainly prove to be amusing to say the least…

A good few hours had gone by, and everyone was well into their shopping.

Luca paraded around in a fancy new hat she'd purchased, while Kain willingly carried all of her many bags for her.

As for myself, I examined a long strip of small photos with disinterest. Ichijou had thought it would be amusing to forcibly pull me into a photo booth.

Oh, very amusing _indeed _Ichijou! **Cretin.**

Still, he was adorably happy…

Aidou and Yuuki had both bought ice lollies from a food store, with Aidou being less than successful at eating it. Thus, we began heading to a late night café for some hot drinks, or in Aidou's case, 'better quality' ice cream.

And it was there, that my luck began to change.

I sipped my creamy coffee delicately, enjoying the sweet taste in my mouth.

Not as enjoyable as blood though. _Never _as enjoyable as blood.

Preferably Kiryuu-kun's!

I looked around quickly to see Yuuki's owlish eyes on me.

Don't panic Kaname, just smile. She cannot, in any way, read your mind.

"Kaname! Are you going to eat that last biscuit?"

Oh Ichijou, my saviour. I take back every mean thing I ever thought about you today.

"No, that's just what I was thinking… Here, help yourself".

I smiled at my friend and leaned back in my chair, listening to the silly conversations that went on among my followers.

This relaxed atmosphere however, didn't last long.

A loud noise, like a building being torn apart, suddenly sounded out of nowhere.

Everyone in the café stood up at once.

I sniffed the air to determine which direction the rubble had fallen in.

To the west hmm? I had better check up on things.

Before taking my leave, I ordered everyone to stay in the safety of the café, and for Aidou to keep strict guard over Yuuki.

With that, I summoned Ichijou to my side, and we both took off to the west side of town.

Level E vampires could be tricky creatures to deal with, especially when there is more than one of them.

Not for me of course, but… Well, I'm not one to boast.

Arriving at the site of the noise proved to be quite surprising.

Indeed, there was a big gaping hole in a wall where a Level E had most likely ripped through, but the source of most of the noise was actually Shiki; crashing his blood whip onto anything the frantic beast touched.

Ichijou gawked at the sight and waved his sword in the air while running over to him.

"Gahhh, Shiki! You can't just smash the town up, think of the expenses!"

I watched the scene unfold with my eyes, which consisted of all three of them trying and failing to catch the rabid monstrosity; electrical surges from Rima sometimes narrowly missing my head.

I probably would have found this quite entertaining, if it weren't for my senses going haywire.

I could smell him…

And not just him, a Level E… Two more of them.

Feeling stronger than I had done in the week before, I looked again at Ichijou fighting… Or, chasing, rather…

I had felt so weary trapped in my emotions that I didn't know what to do with myself. But my best friend, who truly is, a marvellous best friend, seemed to understand my troubles without me even voicing them, and made good work of snapping me back into reality.

I smiled at the blonde running around in the rubble.

"Thank you, Ichijou".

With that I left the trusty trio to it, and darted off in the direction of my desire.

Concealing myself behind run down pillars in the darkness was easy. Now I just had to locate one of three targets.

Looking up showed tall building structures looming over anything beneath them, and multiple staircases with holes in them next to shattered windows.

It was obvious I was in the poorer, emptier part of the district.

Leaves and dust swept slowly passed my feet, catching now and then in jagged cracks etched into the pavement.

This place was almost solemn, containing a few essences of people who once lived there.

I wonder how many families were attacked by creatures of the night…

I wonder how many were turned into vampires… Just like Kiryuu-kun.

Suddenly, a gun was fired, and I looked up from the ground and through a lone spider web, catching the image I predicted I'd see.

There stood Kiryuu-kun, a few metres off, trench coat flapping in the breeze and his gun poised at the defeated creature lying at his feet.

In a matter of seconds the body dissolved into dust, and was scattered in the night air, like so many before.

The silver-haired vampire's features softened from serious to expressionless, as his lavender eyes remained still on the same spot and soft strands whisked across his face.

It was like the most perfect photo, looked at by my eyes only.

Swift movement is what broke the stillness.

A final Level E that only I could see sped its way down a flight of crumbling stairs, and broke through a wall behind the hunter.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

But he was off his guard, and was caught by surprise from the rear.

The pathetic excuse for an existence clawed at the clothes on his back, and screeched with animalistic malice.

"Blo..ood…G-Give me….Give me your FLESH!"

The creature roared as it closed its teeth inches away from Kiryuu-kun's face, only to be booted in the stomach and shot at as it fell.

The bullet missed however, and the feral vampire fled to the enclosure of another failing structure.

Without haste I ran towards the boy and grabbed his hand, leading him down an abandoned ally. With a quick pace, I swung him behind a convenient wall; my hands holding his shoulders to it.

The younger looked at me frantically, confusion and anger spreading over his features.

"Kuran? What the hell do you think you're doing? This is my hunt! I can take care of this on my own, I don't need you to"-

"Shhh".

Sensing the Level E approaching with caution, I tried to calm the riled hunter down, as I didn't want our location to be exposed.

I'd be lying if I said we were in an urgent situation, filled with danger and terror and the like. I could have gotten rid of the monster at any point in time, to be truthful.

Maybe I just felt like being selfish…

After shushing him, Kiryuu-kun angrily pushed me and started to walk away, but in response I grabbed his chin firmly and pushed him back into place against the wall.

I'd be damned if this moment ended now…

With a dip of my head, I slanted my lips over his and kissed him deeply.

My lidded eyes caught his wide ones, and even the deep pink tint that eventually adorned his cheeks when my tongue ran over his bottom lip.

"Mmn!..K-Kura...n?"

Our warm breath mingled as our lips parted briefly.

He was heaven, and all things beautiful, rich and silver…

My lips on his felt like everything I so desperately wanted, and more.

This was no mistake. This was no accident.

He was perfect, and I **had **to make him mine.

Reluctantly, I turned my eyes away from his to look into the ally at the side, without turning my head.

I could hear and feel Kiryuu-kun's breath, blowing onto my lips in small, confused puffs.

Sure enough, the Level E trod by on wary legs, madness and hunger reflecting in its eyes.

Keeping one hand firmly against my love's chest, I expelled the deranged creature with the other; clawing through its stomach and ending its otherwise eternal misery.

"Hunt, successful".

I uttered with a slight curve of my lips.

I then proceeded to slice open my palm with my fang and squeeze the blood out, beckoning the younger to feed…

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: Hello again! Agghh, again, I'm sorry it's quite late. But, my exams are now over, I have finished school and my best friend has recovered more from being quite badly ill, so happy days I guess haha! I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to anyone who favourited my story, it is really lovely to see that in my inbox so I'm glad people have been enjoying it xxx**_

_**So! For this chapter- I finally give you a kiss! XD I thought it was about time Kaname got in there hurh hurh. Now all he has to do is make Zero love him back! Easy peasy right? Pffft. Or not then heh heh xx **_

_**I hope to update quicker this time, as I think I've planned what happens next a little better than this chapter- Though I never really plan my plots ahead very well, maybe I should learn haha. But uhh, if I don't and it's a slow update again, then I am so sorry, but you know me, I will definitely, EVENTUALLY, update XD **_

_**Much love to all of you! **_

_**-Lexy xxx**_


	7. Ripples in their Blood

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is © Matsuri Hino. I do not own~**_

_**Chapter 7: Ripples in their Blood**_

I shuddered slightly as the ravenous hunter slammed me against the opposing wall.

His eyes had turned bright crimson as soon as my blood leaked from the gash in my hand; his expression pained and resisting at first before he gave in to his deep desires.

Hunger can be the worst pain for animals, especially for predators like us.

I have encountered many instances of vampires warped by blood lust, usually weak-willed and lower class…

But Kiryuu-kun, who is the lowest, most common form of vampires above Level E, continues to elude me…

He struggles every day against the urge for blood, and is usually successful at winning against his primal urges. He fascinates me, this boy, who is potentially days or weeks away at a time from turning into a Level E.

Of course, when pure blood is practically drizzled in front of his face; the sole thing that can temporarily save him from his madness, one cannot blame him for giving up.

The hunger had completely taken over, so he wasted no time in biting down hard on my neck, his fangs sinking deep into my veins.

He hummed in great satisfaction against my skin as he gulped down my riches.

I couldn't help but moan a little at that… It felt so intimate, and he was so close, that even I felt the desire to drink.

Being alive for so long, I have learned to control my lust for the substance, never requiring any, and never wanting it.

But Kiryuu-kun… Ever since I fell for you- No… Maybe even before that, when I first laid eyes on you years ago and was shocked by your beauty, I have felt hungrier and hungrier…

His blood is not noble, and is looked down upon… But I am willing to bet it tastes sweeter than half the aristocracy.

Real blood, strong blood, pumped around a heart so noble like steel- like the finest silver…

I gripped at his shoulders as his bite deepened.

One of my hands absently travelled down to his lower back, where it caressed through the fabric.

I watched him, with lidded eyes, a hint of lust hazing them.

As he finished and carefully stared at the holes he had made, I pulled his body further against mine. He turned his eyes to me, his expression a little hazy with blood adorning his bottom lip.

I brought my thumb up to his mouth and wiped the red away.

With a confident urge I began to feed my fingers to him, which were now dyed with my blood from the wound I made on my palm earlier.

The hunter furrowed his brows, but slowly began to lick at the dripping liquid and suck on my digits.

He subconsciously held my hand in place to get a better grip as he ran his tongue along my hand, biting here and there and then cleaning the fresh holes.

The sight was tantalising.

I wanted him more and more by the second…

With slow movements, I turned inward to his neck, making sure to leave my hand there for him.

My gentle lips pressed against his skin.

It was as pale as the moonlight, and so very soft…

I started to press small kisses up and down; sometimes flicking out my tongue to lick and suck creating an array of red marks.

"Ahh…Kuran?...What…The hell…Are you…?"

"Kiss me Kiryuu".

I demandingly claimed his lips for a second time, which shocked him yet again.

My grip around his waist tightened so he couldn't escape, begging him to comply.

When his lips stayed still however, I shifted my kisses to his jaw and round to his ear, where I whispered breathily;

"Please… _**Zero**_…"

After a moment of stillness, my embrace still firm, the hunter came to his senses.

His eyes weakened in colour, and he hurriedly distanced himself from my arms.

I instantly felt empty.

My hands gripped at air.

He was right in front of me, yet I could no longer touch him.

"What was that?"

…

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I merely looked at him, my face unreadable.

"Tell me!"

His voice was angry and his teeth were clenched, but he still had an embarrassed blush showing on his cheeks. If I wasn't mistaken, he looked a little betrayed…

"So what, because I'm some fucking freak of a monster who needs to feed from you, you think it's fine to just…"

Kiryuu-kun trailed off at that, most likely not able to make sense of the situation, but when his voice died down, he spoke again.

"…The proposal… The offer you made to me. In that, you said you'd let me drink your blood to ensure the safety of Yuuki and other students. I agreed with that… As much as I hated how it had to be you, I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about, so I accepted. …But I don't remember mockery being a part of it"…

My eyes widened at this.

He thought I was mocking him?

I thought it was obvious, how I felt….

I thought my lust for him showed through quite clearly…

Ah, but Kaname. You haven't felt for so long. And expressions are not your forte.

Perhaps he is as clueless as he makes out to be after all…

I am a fool.

"No, Kiryuu… It is nothing of the sort"-

"Fuck you"…

Before I could correct him on his misunderstanding, he turned his back on me and walked away.

The dust from the buildings gathered once again at my feet before scattering in the wind.

It's true, ladies and gentlemen.

I, Kuran Kaname, am a great fool…

* * *

_**DOKSL**_

* * *

Returning back to the group I arrived with was painful.

Luckily, I have perfected the art of wearing masks.

Shiki was the first to spot me walking towards them.

"Ah… My cousin's back…"

He, Rima and Ichijou were sitting on a fallen pillar; grey bricks, dust, glass and pieces of metal built up in uneven piles all around them.

Its probably just me, but I had a sneaky suspicion it looked worse from when I left.

"Kaname! It sure is messy around this part of town, huh?"

Ichijou beamed at me despite being in the awful setting.

I gladly accepted his hug as he ran up to me, though it did remind me of Kiryuu-kun's presence just moments before a little too much.

I smiled back awkwardly and began to walk in the direction of the others.

"Come on everyone. Let's get back to the café. It will be interesting to see if they obeyed my orders and stayed there".

"Waaah, Kaname's a demon!"

Ichijou wailed as he saw the evil glint in my eye and the smirk on my lips.

I'm not a demon. Not at all. I just like punishing Aidou, that's all.

And what a perfect time it was to do so…

It turned out however, that Aidou had done as he was asked, and kept everyone in the café as they sipped extra rounds of tea and coffee; albeit a little anxiously.

So… It seems I can't even release my anger on anyone. Perfect.

I will be sure to add another broken window to Aidou's list.

Luca was by my side immediately, as was Yuuki, both asking me what had happened and if we were alright.

I assured them that all Level E vampires had been taken care of.

"Zero was probably there right?"

Yuuki looked to me.

"Yes Yuuki, he was there. He has gone back to the sun dorm now though, so do not worry".

I wondered when I would see him again- if he would come to feed from me again…

It would be problematic if he didn't.

Many questions clouded my mind.

Would he be able to control it? Will he hurt someone from desperation?

And more importantly…

My concern that his condition will hit rock bottom.

If Kiryuu-kun receives no pure blood, he will degrade into a Level E fast.

I can **not **allow that to happen.

I won't.

Once back at the academy I headed straight for my room.

There I laid on my favourite sofa; throwing my arm over my eyes.

I don't suppose anyone would have minded if I didn't stick around.

But peace never lasts long.

A knock sounded at my door, and Luca popped her head round.

"Forgive me for intruding Kaname-sama, but this…"

She turned to whispering with her hand at the side of her mouth.

"Cross Yuuki is here to see you, but… Is she really allowed to be here Kaname-sama? I mean…"-

"That's enough, Luca, it's quite alright. Thank you, send her in please."

Luca bowed her head a bit and left with a pout, before Yuuki made her entrance and stood near the door.

"What's wrong, Yuuki? You don't need to frightened…"

The brunette girl shifted and looked slightly uneasy.

"Ah… The thing is, K-Kaname-senpai… Zero is… Well, I saw Zero as soon as I got back to the sun dorm but, he looked even angrier than usual. He didn't eat anything, or talk to me, and instead stormed off into the woods…I assume to vent but… Did anything happen out there that you didn't tell me, Kaname-senpai?"

Ah yes, ever the inquisitive one Yuuki…

She should really be careful- the girl could get herself killed one of these days if she mingled with the wrong person.

I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't care.

I would care, very dearly in fact, for Yuuki is an important person to me…

But I do wish she would stop expecting things I can't give her…

She doesn't voice it, but I can tell. I can't love her like she wants me to.

My heart longs too much for Kiryuu-kun, and to me, her beauty cannot compare to his.

It would be like comparing a conker to a diamond.

There's just no contest.

But what could I say to her?

'_Yes Yuuki, we had blood-soaked intimate hour and then we had a lover's tiff'._

…Somehow I don't think that would have worked.

The girl continued to stare at me with expectant eyes.

I sighed and walked over to her, patting her head.

"I am sure Kiryuu-kun is fine, Yuuki, so please don't worry too much. He just took longer to kill a Level E than was anticipated, and was annoyed at my presence there, that's all".

I smiled and placed a hand on her back, walking to the door.

"Come now, it's far too late for a young lady such as yourself to be awake. The sun shall be up before too long. You should get some sleep"…

As soon as she left I shut my door and exhaled slowly.

For how long must I keep up this façade?

Why can't I just be a happy vampire, like Ichijou?

…

Scratch that idea, only Ichijou fits that image.

At that thought I decided to hit the hay.

I vowed the next person who knocked would be drained by me.

Sleep. Sleep is what I needed.

I'd work out the hard matters tomorrow.

Or a lifetime after that.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: There must be something wrong with me guys, I've updated so quickly, what the hell, where is the 4 month long gap? XD**_

_**But who cares! I am proud to give you another so soon! :D**_

_**Ahh I finally made them do a few intimate things with each other! Haha! (But nowhere near as intimate as it will eventually get pfffff.)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed again, they were lovely to read! And to people who favourited the story and me as an author, that was sweet thanks x**_

_**Also to Anon- I got a review in the new guest review part thing, so I had to moderate it but couldn't reply which sucked, so I'll say my thanks here: Thank you my dear! Your review was highly appreciated, I'm glad you enjoyed it xx And as for your question about my use of 'Luca' instead of 'Ruka'- forgive me if I'm wrong but I believe Luca is actually how she spells her name, but in Japanese romaji it would be Ruka, for pronunciation's sake. But, I used to spell it Ruka and I think anyone can spell it either way really haha! Hope that cleared up the confusion xx **_

_**For this chapter I listened to a lot of music actually haha.**_

_**Super Junior- Don't Don**_

_**Assassins Creed OSTs**_

_**And I found Iron by Woodkid fit strangely well PAHA. The lyrics fit well in a weird way.**_

_**ANYWHO- Thanks once again for reading, I'd appreciate it if you let me know what you thought, so if you have time please drop a review x**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**-Lexy xx**_


	8. Change in the Wind

_**Chapter 8: Change in the Wind**_

Two weeks passed this time.

It seemed the gaps between mine and Kiryuu-kun's visits were getting longer and longer…

I suppose it didn't help that I had to take my leave for a week…

Private dealings with the senate; strict vampire-related business, that sort of thing.

So really, it was quite inevitable, but still!

I hate these breaks; the distance it causes, the hopeless feeling that he will never feel anything other than hate towards me.

Does he hate me?

Does he really despise me that much, I wonder…?

* * *

On this one particular day, however, Kiryuu-kun's mood was surprisingly pleasant. Well, as pleasant as the brooding boy's emotions would allow, I should say.

While I poured a glass of red wine for myself in the confines of my room, the hunter of my affections was being called by the Headmaster.

I pulled the curtain aside to watch from afar as the two walked into the academy.

Using my adept hearing ability, I searched among sound waves until I picked up the most melodic tone that was Kiryuu-kun's voice.

Being the rather nosy Pure Blood I am, I decided to do the unspeakable.

For shame Kaname, what kind of manners includes eavesdropping?

I couldn't bring myself to care though… I only wanted to hear him…

Thus, be silent conscience. Let me have this moment.

"_As you should know, due to the recent vampire attacks in the academy grounds, we have stationed trustworthy vampire hunters on the outskirts to keep an eye on things."_

That was the headmaster's voice… But vampire attacks?

Surely I would have smelt blood or sensed the presence of an intruder if…

Oh… It must have happened while I was away on leave.

Then why didn't Ichijou or one of the others inform me…?

"_I am trusting you and Yuuki to carry out your prefect duties as normal, but please keep an extra watch over things, and make sure Yuuki doesn't get into any trouble"._

I could almost _see _Kiryuu-kun's face in my mind, his expression serious yet bored-looking with his eyebrows furrowed.

Suddenly a clearing of a throat could be heard, so I turned my hearing back to Kaien.

"_Also… I would like for you to deliver this information to Kuran Kaname in the Night Dormitory as soon as you leave the building. Can you do this for me Kiryuu-kun?"_

A loud noise sounded, which I could only presume were Kiryuu-kun's palms meeting the desk in annoyance.

"_Why do I have to go? Tell the creep to get his ass out of his tower and come here himself."_

I scoffed delightfully at that one and almost spat my wine out.

_"B-b-b-b-b-but Kiryuu-kuuuuun! Kaname-kun scares me, he scares me Kiryuu-kun, I'm not nearly manly enough to go myself, he scares meeeee!"_ Kaien wailed childishly, most likely with crocodile tears.

_"Fine, I'll go! Just shut your trap! And stop crying!"_

My lips curved into a smirk at the knowledge of Kiryuu-kun coming to visit me.

Oh, how should I act on such a joyous occasion?

"Kaname-sama".

Perhaps I should hide in one of my wardrobes and scare him- No. No that's a stupid idea Kaname, stop being so stupid.

"Kaname-sama?"

Maybe I should- Ah!

"Seiren… My apologies, how long have you been here?"

My personal guard bowed, maintaining her serious disposition. Alas, she will never come to discover my inner sanctum, shielded by an impenetrable wall that is my unreadable facial expression.

"Not long my lord."

"I see. Do you have news for me?"

"Yes. Kiryuu Zero has been granted access to the Moon Dorm territory by the Dorm guardian. He has approached the main gate and is waiting there. Should I let him in?"

Kiryuu-kun, _of course._

"Yes, please show him up to my room Seiren."

As soon as the order left my mouth she was gone, like a candle flame being blown out.

Now all I had to do was think of a perfect scenario…

I looked into my wine glass for inspiration, and sure enough and idea struck me.

After dropping my wine glass on purpose, I spread myself in a sprawled out position on the floor.

Hiding was just childish. Playing dead was clearly on a more mature level.

A knock sounded on my door, and for the first time in a long while I had to stifle myself from laughing.

I just couldn't help myself! He was so much fun to play around with.

He opened the door anyway without being invited in, and the quiet sound of his feet stepping in broke the silence.

"Kuran? You better be in here after I travelled over here"…

…

"You're not still sulking from the last time I had the displeasure of seeing you right? Kuran?... Wh- Kuran?!"

The next thing I heard were his fast-paced strides towards my body.

He then crouched down and grabbed at my shoulder; flipping me over to face him.

"Ah…Kiryuu-kun…."

"What the hell happened here?!" His brows were furrowed and he switched his gaze a little frantically between the smashed glass and my face.

"I was…Attacked… They were quite fast and I was unprepared… Ah…But at least you care…"

A spark lit up in my eyes as I snaked my hand round the back of his neck to dip his head down for a kiss.

"Wh-?!" Kiryuu quickly caught on and jumped back from me; seething and storming back towards the door.

"Yeah right! And how the hell would they get in you fucking moron?!"

I sat up quickly and reached out to him from afar.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun wait. The chairman sent you right? Can I have that letter?"

The hunter stopped in his tracks and looked back at me after a pause; an embarrassed blush rising upon his cheeks.

Turning a little awkwardly, he walked back towards me and held the letter out without meeting my eyes.

"Thank you. I apologise, for my little stunt there. We haven't seen each other in a while, so I thought a special greeting was in order".

"Tch… Seriously, what the hell…" He muttered.

I studied him closely and…

Oh? Was that a small smile forming?

His eyes met mine at last; blush still adorning his cheeks, with a lopsided smirk etched onto his face.

"If you're gonna' carry on with this then at least don't include pranks in your romancing techniques, idiot"…

And as he left, my heart was elated with happiness.

He s_miled _at me. Kiryuu-kun _smiled._

And his eyes… They weren't cold, or frosty towards me, but warm.

As I got up at last I leant against my desk, gazing up at the ceiling in thought.

What he had said… I wasn't too familiar with the emotion that filled me at that moment, nor what it meant.

All I knew, was that I sensed hope.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and another knock sounded at my door.

This time it was Ichijou. The only people I had seen after getting back from my trip was Seiren and Aidou, so in all honesty, I had missed my best friend a great deal.

"Ichijou. It's lovely to see you" I said upon seeing him, giving him a curt nod and a genuine smile.

Ichijou was carrying a pile of papers, presumably for me to look through, and had a concentrated look on his face as he entered before flinching at the sound of my voice. Then, all of a sudden his mouth widened and his eyes lit up, as he dropped everything and ran towards me.

"Kaname! Waaah, they didn't tell me you were back!"

I chuckled lightly as he threw himself at me and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

"Oh, really? Such meanies." I replied, patting his back softly.

"Aren't they just? I shared my cake out with them all and everything!" He exclaimed while placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling back to look at my face. His green eyes shimmered with mock-sadness and good humour.

"Ichijou… Why do you always have cake?"

He looked at me a little dumbfounded.

"…I don't know how to answer silly questions Kaname".

I honestly believe Ichijou could say anything to me. He could say the most hurtful thing in the world, and I wouldn't get offended. That innocent face is a weapon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure it would take many hard years of training for me to master it.

After a small chat we both headed downstairs to our usual common room, where sure enough, everyone sat having Sunday tea. It was in the dead of night, after all.

Ichijou took a place next to Shiki, who immediately cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Rima, who sat on the other side of Shiki, paid no heed and carried on eating muffins.

I headed over to my special chair, where I began to open the envelope Kiryuu-kun had so politely given me. Luca looked at it questionably immediately, while Kaien and Aidou on the side of her served me some tea and snacks without my request.

"Kaname-sama, forgive me if it's none of my business, but what is that?"

I turned to the long-haired girl and smiled softly.

"You aren't prying Luca. This is just a report Head Master Kaien wrote for me, about the recent vampire attacks on campus."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction. Apart from my cousin, who favoured sleep. I carried on.

"I understand that these attacks occurred while I was away, which leads me to think they were carried out by someone who is perhaps scared or wary of my presence… However. Everyone, I have an issue to raise."

A few eyes cast to the side a little nervously while others watched on.

Aidou bit his lip and spoke up.

"You're wondering… Why myself and Seiren-san didn't inform you of this when you first arrived, aren't you Kaname-sama?"

My dull expression remained, as if to confirm it.

"We're sorry Kaname-sama… It's just… We didn't know what to do- about the victims I mean… Seiren-san didn't want to risk anything without your orders, and so because you weren't here, erased all their memories before they awoke".

"My deepest apologies, Kaname-sama. I was going to inform you later this night". Seiren bowed loyally, dropping down from seemingly nowhere.

Aidou looked at me apologetically. "We didn't tell you of the incident straight away because… Regretfully, we have no witnesses to the attacks. Please, forgive us."

I sighed a deeply and closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Seiren. Please take this report and leave it on my desk upstairs".

"Yes, Kaname-sama".

I opened my eyes to meet Aidou's moving blue ones.

"It is fine, Aidou. The situation can be resolved even without witnesses. Please relax, I am not angry."

"Ah- Y-Yes! Thank you…"

Slowly, the silence was broken again through mild chatter. The tea and cakes were eventually all consumed, and the air was a relatively calm one.

"I suppose we'll have to play detectives again. Right, Shiki?"

Ichijou nudged the sleeping boy who was snugly pressed against his side. Shiki just looked up at the blonde before positioning his head further under his chin with tired affection.

"Or, I could just put that to you again when you're actually awake".

Things seemed to be looking up.

Not only was Kiryuu-kun in a better mood around me, but I also had a chance to punish a trouble-making vampire.

What in the world could go wrong?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Zero: I was pretty god damn mellow this chapter. See? I can be chill…_

_Kaname: You like to use the word 'hell' and 'damn' a lot, don't you? You should really watch your language Kiryuu-kun, its distasteful._

_Zero: Shut the hell up?_

_Kaname: That may work on my lips but try telling that to my thoughts._

* * *

_Ichijou: Kaname, Kaname! I have a bone to pick with you!_

_Kaname: Oh? What's wrong Ichijou?_

_Ichijou: I don't think it would take you years to master the innocent look! _

_Kaname: Really? You don't think it would?_

_Ichijou: Nope! It's more likely it would take you lifetimes and lifetimes and lifetimes and lifetimes and lifetimes and-_

_Kaname: I get the picture…_

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, hello again! Welcome back to Kaname's Diary- the inner cave of the very sarcastic. I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you very very much to everyone who reviewed and favourited- I love reading what you thought it really motivates me. I have been doing a lot of plot-planning so hopefully this should turn out at least a little decent haha! Until next time! xxx **


End file.
